1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in or relating to a coin collector to be detachably fixed to the inside of an automatic dispenser for collecting coins when put in the coin slot of the dispenser. Such a coin collector is responsive to the setting in the automatic dispenser for opening its coin-inlet and permitting collection of coins, and is responsive to removal from the automatic dispenser for closing its coin-inlet, thereby preventing taking out the stored coins therefrom without using a key to unlock and open the coin-inlet of the coin collector.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 25 shows a conventional coin collector, the cover of which has a rectangular lid 1 to close its opening or coin inlet 2. A rotatable thumb-piece 3 is adapted to move in an arc slot made in the cover plate for opening and closing of the lid when unlocked, and there is second lock means to permit taking out the stored coins from the coin collector.
The thumb-piece 3 and the lid 1 are designed to move in one and same plane, and accordingly their horizontal travelling distance is relatively long, preventing the compact designing of the coin collector. Also, it requires two locks for opening and closing the lid and for removing the coin bag from the coin collector. This is disadvantageous to reduction of the manufacturing cost. Also, disadvantageously it happens that the lid 1 is unlocked when the coin collector is subjected to shocks, and the undesired unlocking of the lid 1 in the coin collector may induce a danger of losing all money stored.
Sometimes, the coin collector is inadvertently set in the automatic dispenser without opening its coin-inlet, and then, coins cannot be collected. Such incident is liable to be a cause for malfunctions or failures in the automatic dispenser.